


Dreaming Drabbles

by sparklbunny



Category: DREAM!ing (Video Game)
Genre: Drabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-11-28 03:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18202730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklbunny/pseuds/sparklbunny
Summary: just a bunch of short drabbles!!!





	1. Morning

Birds chirped outside waking the blonde angel, Yuni Bianchi. Slowly he lifted himself out of bed and rubbed his eyes. The morning light of the sun slipped in bathing him in warmth. Next to him Kuma Rintaro slept his body spread out over most of the bed. The sight surprised Yuni until he remembered he crawled into Kuma's bed last night after a nightmare. Kuma was usually awake by now and would have just gotten back from his usual run. Yuni sat on top of his chest just like he would his father on Christmas morning, he bounced up and down making Kuma's bed creak underneath of them. 

“Wake up Kaichou-san!” Yuni’s voice wasn't soft he was excitedly bouncing on Kuma. Maybe he would get a pancake out of him! Kuma's teal eyes opened slowly and then shot open the rest of the way when he saw Yuni. Immediately he sat up and squished Yuni's face. 

“Good morning angel!”


	2. Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kasukas Christmas story is full of kasuka ships

Kasuka's indigo eyes were closed tightly and obscured by his hair. The ghostly appearance was preferable to having to meet others eyes, to see the light before him. If he hid no one would see all he was, no one would know of his impurities. There was a soft tug at his hand, followed by Shibasaki Shinya's voice calling out to him. Slowly he lifted his head the light of the Christmas tree hurt his closed eyes but he opened them despite this. His vision was engulfed in a warm light that filled his very being and in the middle of it he saw Shibasaki standing there smiling at him. In his chocolate eyes Kasuka saw his reflection illuminated by the Christmas tree.


	3. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more kasuka

The pale skin was chilling to the touch like a corpse and Issei initially flinched away from Kasuka. The deep indigo eyes of the ghost like man widened in fear and he instinctively pulled back into himself. Those cold hands hugged onto his body keeping himself distant from Issei and the rest of the world. A frown fell on Issei's face, it wasn't his intention to fill Kasuka back up with the haunting fear that people find him disgusting. Slowly making sure not to upset Kasuka more Issei stepped forward his hand extended. Kasuka looked at it then into Issei's brilliant amber eyes seeing in those perfect shimmering jewels his face. He looked lonely, yearning for some sort of companionship. Is this how Issei saw him? It was pathetic… Yet Issei stood with his hand outstretched. Kasuka cautiously reached out to take Issei’s large hand. It was warm and the touch burned Kasuka's cold skin at first but quickly he acclimated to the sensation. The warmth of a friend...


End file.
